Happenstance
by mermaidpotato
Summary: We've learned how the titans met, but do we really understand why they stayed together? Five strangers that obviously didn't all get along at first; what was going through their heads? 5 drabble set.


A/N: First published TT fic. A set of five drabbles (literally 100 words apeice), going through the thought processes of the five titans during the events of _Go!_ It's been a while since I've drabbled, so some of the wording is a bit awkward. But that wasn't the point; this was just an exercise attempting to get into their heads for an upcoming crossover, since it's been a while since I watched the show. I spent a good part of the day re-watching a lot of the big Raven episodes and a few of the Robin-centric ones because I think they're gonna be the hardest to write. Also, the BB one is a little awkward because I'd mostly stopped watching by season 5. If you've got a problem with the way I portray him, I know his character isn't like that anymore. He goes through a lot of character development, as do they all. None of them stay consistent with their personalities from _Go!_ BB especially.

They're in no particular order. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: By the way, Teen Titans? Not mine. If so, there probably would have been a sixth season instead of the movie. And more Starfire-centric stuff, amongst other things. For the record.

* * *

><p><span>Cyborg:<span>

He's incomplete. They tell him he's been fixed; that he's whole, but he's the one living his life, and he's definitely missing something. He's missing football—stupid regulations—and himself.

Home is all he has left, even if it's empty. So when some chick shows up, thinking she can make a wreck of his neighborhood, she's got another thing coming. And when things wrap up and they understand more easily than they should, he starts to reconsider his life. Maybe he's not an empty shell, like the house he lurks in. Maybe home should be where the people are that believe that.

Robin:

He's not sure why he does it. Maybe the mystery girl has a convincing voice; maybe he still has a lot to learn. In retrospect, he'd like to think it was intuition, but it was probably just because she didn't look evil. He should've known better, but it turned out alright. And since he was on such a roll, he already cheated the promise he'd made to himself. He teamed up. He didn't know yet that either one was the right decision, but it led him into his own. First decision as a leader, with no sidekicks, but a team.

Star Fire:

Regrets color the memory. She wasn't thinking; she was cornered. Her body and her upbringing were a warrior's, so she does what she knows. She fights, she destroys, and she plots to get home, out of enemy territory. She doesn't pause for a second to think that maybe the enemy territory ended with the boundaries of the ship. The strangers were merely pawns, either in her way or temporary help. Until they broke past the barrier of stranger none too kindly, declaring themselves 'nice' friends. It wasn't an idea she truly understood, but they spoke the truth. Her best friends.

Raven:

Running. Always running. For months, years maybe, she's been running. She doesn't sense time like most humans do. Immortals have no reason for time.

In the beginning, she didn't expect it to be any different. Why would she have? A single glance from an alleyway she was ghosting through, on her way somewhere more important, somehow turned into stopping to watch. She stepped in as a mediator, preemptively making up for what she will someday become, and somehow, she wound up staying. It was fast, even for her (maybe especially for her), but that's okay. She hasn't really got forever.

Beast Boy:

He's the outlier. The only one without social stigma and a mysterious past. In a movie, he'd be the comic relief. As it is, he's quite nearly too oblivious to notice that he's not wanted. But he's used to having to work for attention; Robin is still better than Mento. And he's not going to let anyone else feel unappreciated; if Cyborg and Raven are insecure, they have no right to be. They're humans. Even alien-girl deserves to be treated better.

They're cool people, and if they have room for one more, he's on board. Unbelievably, they actually want him.


End file.
